Be My Princess: Destined Life of a Royalty
by FriendlyKc147
Summary: The yet to be renowned princess and the Princes must seek courage to defeat incoming enemies that are on their way to take and will do anything to destroy those who apposed to them in their path. As their adventure begin, they'll soon discover some secrecy that was kept from them, meeting new friends as embarking the journey of the struggles worth wasting for.
1. Chapter 1: Caught

"A Destined Life of a Royalty"  
By FriendlyKc_147  
Pre-read and Edited by  
LilyWzy14  
Chapter One: "Caught"

"Miss? Aren't ya goin' to order?" A blonde headed lady asked, staring at the timid girl before her with a lop-sided grin, leaning on the counter with her forearms prompted, supporting her weight.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know I'm keeping you waiting all this time" The customer stammered, closing the book and clutching it to her chest, the clerk only chuckled in amusement and shook her head disapproval of her apology. "'tis alright ma'am, ah reckon that you're too busy readin' that book 'f yours."

"I am actually" She hid her flustered face with her free hand as if she was face palming for the embarrassment-"But I'm willing to buy some of your precious flowers please."

"Comin' right up"

The large celestial star was held up high in the sky, surrounded by the soft looking clouds that moves from its path, heading east side of the Kingdom in its wake. Civilians chattered on about and work on their daily basis in the streets, bright smile embedded the faces of innocence that lingered in every corner for this fine beautiful day. Mira was preoccupied by the book she always grasp and bought from a nice sales lady in the Book Shop, every minute of her life, she'll always read and read to her hearts content and satisfaction in finishing it. She thought that this count as a hobby and motivation to the others as well, couldn't help but keep them safe in her apartment for an important use, it'll come in handy someday.

She raised an eyebrow as she heard some teenage girls gushing and gossiping at the other side of the shop, must be about the princes... again.

"Ignore them" her head snapped over to the other clerk who works here, "People this days are incredulously talking about the famous missing royalty that have vanished two decades ago, some say it's an important person that run away from a treachery he or she done, and others said that the person was kidnapped or already killed a long time ago" she rolled her eyes-"I can't believe they won't let go of that silly old tale, it's just a myth!"

"It ain't just a fairy story ya stupid fool"

The blonde worker said, surprising the girl as she questioned, "Is it really a fact?"

"Nope"

"Yup"

They glared at each other, "Jackie, this not the time for us to argue because of a foolish story." the second worker hissed, "I'll say that the only foolish around here Laura is you!" Jackie barked, "Ugh, why am I working with in the first place, this is an absurd!" Laura snapped back.

"Guys, please stop fighting."

They widen their eyes as they heard Mira's voice cuts the conversation in perfect slice, roughly caught their attention while the girl barely tilt her head in confusion at the gazes she was given, sensing the direct stares were not appointed to her but something else she ought to know.

The shop went dead silent for a solid time of moment; neither of them uttered a single word as they look at her with sudden odd smiles on their faces, somehow making her uncomfortable and regretting that she had disturbed their mini fight.

"We ask for forgiveness on misbehaving irrationally, my best friend here is having a stressful weekend, and it is a disaster." Laura apologized.

Jackie sighed, looking up to the ceiling as if she was thinking deeply for an answer. "Yeah, can ah ask you somethin' Mira?" she bluntly asked.

Mira blinked, "S-sure, ask away"

"Where did you get that necklace?" Laura finishes what was Jackie's going to say; now pointing at the object around Mira's neck like it was never there before.

Mira subconsciously felt her hand curled and latched onto her necklace she's wearing, feeling the hard cold fine green emerald gem in the middle that is slid between the silver crusted piece makes her remember why had been wearing it ever since.

"I... I don't know" Mira almost whispered, questions from the past quickly flew over her head. I never knew who gave it to me.

"What do you mean 'I don't know', you maybe have something to proof who and how you've gotten that necklace"

"Aw don't push her too much; she already says that she didn't know at all, right?"

"Don't worry; um... can I call you Laura too?" She meekly asked, avoiding their gaze and keeping her own self from blushing in humiliation, the two girls giggled.

"Of course you can, Jackie and I will love to become your friends too."

"You look interestin' when you first came in this shop, wanna grab some 'f lunch later?"

"Really? I would love to and thanks a lot!" White flowers were placed on the counter, every single one of them have its alluring smell and from the looks of it, the coloured paper they used was a perfect match to hold the blossoms together with a ribbon tied at the end, a good job indeed.

"Thanks for buyin'"

"Come again if you like"

"Will do"

"We didn't quite catch your name miss."

"It's Mira" Huh... opposites attracts she thought, smiling back at her new friends.

As she leave the Flower Shop, the sun's bright glazing light reach her eyes while she squinted them, taking a whole view of the place around her and took a stroll on the side walk, enjoying the quite exterior and the children's laughter in the distance, releasing a sigh and goes to the place she's going to be at. She opened her book once again and read where she left off.


	2. Chapter 2: Today's Beginnings

"A Destined Life of a Royalty"

By FriendlyKc_147

Chapter Two:

"Today's Beginnings"

A sentinel of the Royal Guard sped through the cavernous halls of Nobel Michel Castle. His steps echoed off the walls as he passed through well-known corridors and took familiar shortcuts. Avoiding the subtle glances of the palace personnel that passes him by, he kept his beating pulse in check as the bearable news was constantly repeated in his mind.

A large set of silver doors inlaid with illuminating round glows stood at the opposite end, and as he ran down the hall, the darkness gave way to light, forming into a waxing crescent. By the time he had closed the distance, the orb was full of heat from the bulb, shining with a soft luminance.

Once he approached the doors, it automatically opened as it seems to sense his presence, however a mere butler came out. A startled expression appears on his face at the unfamiliar new arrival before he covers it up with a placid look and bluntly asks him in a confident stride.

"State your business."

The guard gave a curt bow, his sides heaving. "First Lieutenant Gaia II of His Majesty's Royal Guard, here to see Lord Nobel Michel XIII."

The butler nodded, stepping aside in a sign of welcome and letting him pass, and the guard only nodded his thanks in return. The doors swung open on unseen hinges, and as the doors shut behind him, he gave a small sigh of relief.

He was greeted by the clear view of the room's peripheral designs and decoration, a wide open window adorn the wall across the room with the curtains red lush silks were tide at the side of it, making the sunlight casts freely inside in a graceful way. Bookcases lined the walls; with a full, detailed map of the kingdoms include their own displayed in a corner. In the centre of the room was a long oak table covered with just a set of cups and a small platter of tray, where two people sat together in calm discussion.

"…So the Sanctis domain have been dominated by its own enemies when the King and Queen befallen from their grasp for the past five centuries, and yet that Kingdom didn't for long as the time withered them to death… How come that place wasn't known to anyone anymore?" A different butler asked in pure curiosity, his bright emerald green eyes was strained in intensity while he looked at the person across the table.

There he was, Nobel Michel, or rather 'Mike' himself smiled in an odd way. "Because it wasn't supposed to exist, it was never real to everyone to begin with." He chuckled, his hand grope the small delicate cup in such ease as he curled his lips. "Yet, my mind often remembers some most details I last saw that place with own eyes. It is a wonder that everyone could be so forgetful, people are still accustomed on taking pictures instead, I heard the others are writing stories with untold or false documents were uncalled for, to me and all of us of course." His voice wavered, the butler just stared expectantly at his master while raising an eyebrow from the upbringing behaviour he was onto, but he didn't utter any word as he waits. "Zain, when did the last time you saw Theo roaming around the Gallery halls?"

Zain inquiry pondered nonetheless in seconds or so, "He visited you earlier, did he not? But it seems that he had done it several times per say."

"Ahem."

They both looked up to see Gaia bowing at the entrance of the room, his eyes glued to the floor as he spoke.

"Lord Nobel Michel." He addressed the old man in a hint of respect, "I have some important news I shall announce to you" The guard eyes flickered to the butler and back to the elder. "Personally"

Mike looked hesitant for a minute, much oblige to the discriminating period it struck at one point, the timing of his personnel protégé coming in was inimitable in this moment of situation.

He had hoped for a better timing indeed.

"Zain, I would like to chat with this fellow for a while. Do not let anyone disturb us in here" Nobel Michel said, gesturing for the sentinel to enter while Zain stood up and briefly bowed to his command, walking out and closing the doors as he took this last seconds to eye them both until the door closed silently. The guard kept his distance from Mike, patiently waiting for his orders to be put in place.

Nobel Michel radiated calm from his entire visage, his eyes held wisdom and great knowledge while he simply stared amiably at the guard.

"What is it you need to say?"

Gaia felt Mike's eyes bore into the figure of his. "The Orders are now starting."

Silence descended upon them as the atmosphere began to feel tense.

"Call the others, the alliance are needed this instant" Nobel spoke suddenly in an unpleasant tone, "Have them prepared in twenty-four hours or less, they must advance at once before the day of the Gala shall commence."

Gaia looked away, deciding to not let himself interfere on the drastic measures and with his own thoughts that carries the amount of plague he kept and say, "The command will be fulfilled your highness, I'll tend the infiltrators to be look out at the borders between theirs and our land"

"That won't be necessary"

The Lieutenant jerks his head to Mike's direction, startled and surprise he was. His eyes were not the same colour as they used to, unclear and low-spirit look clouded over his face shown as he stared back at his personal protégé.

"Someone already stolen the first Relic"

 _Nobel Michel frowned, wrinkled skin and furrowed eyebrows still arising from his face as he gaze at the wooden door before him. He was underneath, more likely everyone would think nothing much but a spooky basement or unused dungeon will reside below the palace's ground. And yet it did, but not an imprisonment it holds._

 _Today was just an inspection, checking if the old part of the castle were occupied by anyone at all and it is a huge doubt that someone would be in there. He always checks the place out and does keeps on tabs at those royal guard whom have worked to protect the entrance way from above the spiral case of stairs and to the entrance where the brightest of light shone inward, gladly the torch was enough thing to use to see clearly. He felt a nagging feeling that there is something else wrong with the odd emotion he's experiencing right now._

 _He knew why though all this time._

 _The problem is the door. Yes, the exact wooden door he had been staring at for the past seconds or minutes. Years it was securely locked with a basic keyhole and the hinges of course are now truly stuck between the pavement of the door and the concrete discoloured wall, steel rusted with chipped metal outer layer visibly peeling itself._

 _And the most important part is the way the door is open._

 _"Zain! Fetch me the guards who've lasted their schedule yesterday" He ordered as his voice echoed towards the entrance above, calling out to the steward who awaits for his presence, initially his calm and relax character changed into a thick wave of uneasiness and resentment, and he contained it in with an utter look._

 _Pushing the door outward, Mike saw the soft glow of an unexpected burning flare of heat radiating off from a distance on the opposite end of the other hallway in front of him. As it is still lit flickered, the torch resumed letting off some light in an angle that shows its position, clearly it was on the ground. But there were more shocking details noticed by the mortified elder who witnessed it._

 _A body lay lifelessly with the victim's blood pooling under the person, eyes still were appear to be open with terror as the last bright of light burned away from the metallic liquid that already reached over it. To his side and onto the not-so-dry wall, words written by dark reddish colour are tainted newly._

 ** _"hE Is gLoRy"_**

The Relics were pieces of important item that are given by the first kingdoms that came across the barbaric wars and terrible treachery. The purpose of those are to be the signs of reconciliation, passed by the ancients of humankind in all history to restore or congregate the meaning on to dealt any forbidden laws that was now invisible to the people around. If they are tolerated with unkindness, this is another sign of starting a new era that is full of untrustworthy, warfare and betrayal.

"Fortunately for us, we eventually caught him by accident when he was actually disguised as a royal picket. There are minor injuries of the ones who fought him back after he attacked us without hesitation at the time once he was caught off-guard. The body that I had found is named 'Lukas Tyrell', a former building designer of this kingdom, the report says that he was known to memorize difficult blueprints at the back of his hands for constructing houses in years."

Gaia grimaced, "So he was put through the task of serving this intruder to help him steal it, by the cost of his own life" He finished.

"There's more, I've receive the letter from Yakov of Sanct Sybil, saying that a thief broke into their mansion and tried to take the second one like ours. The rest is history"

"I believe they're trying to send us a warning message, the 'Enemies' I mean"

Nobel Michel smiled sadly, "It is time, the ones who hold the other artefacts will be in grave danger, and we must deploy their protection now. What are the numbers?" he questions Gaia for the statistics people will protect them.

The guard stand up, "Fourteen in total your majesty. Including six others who are willing to take part, are they really prepared to do their rightful duty in truth? I would have guessed that the masters they had are intentionally charming when it comes to reactions" Charming wasn't the word he was even looking for either.

"They have to do theirs eventually," Mike said. "It was their first objective on coming to my doorstep for the oath they had committed years ago, it was their choice."

"Sometimes, I wonder what they are up to with the princes', considering Zain is just seconds away outside the door."

* * *

"That was unluckily distressing you know."

Within the numerous halls of Dres Van palace, through the corridor and into a room filled with various books garnishing the walls, as some shelves stood highly while filths were obscured to cleanest, lights were lit on those darkish spots of the inside internal.

"What do you mean by that, Jan?" A prince asks his particular butler in chided amusement, his eyes danced around in search for a book that might catch his interest, one hand brushes against the hard covers swiftly as fingers swept crossed over one and another books in prospective way.

Jan simply pursed his lips, watching the prince's movements while he thought of something important.

He sighed. "Prince Joshua Lieben, I cannot believe you have dedicated an intellectual agreement with the Nervan kingdom to cut off some major dealings that'll not only help us in near future—"

A ghost smiled appeared on Joshua's face but it only look as if to vanquish hastily while he kept his back on Jan. "—and yet the dignitaries somehow agreed with you, the feedbacks can be bankrupt if you keep this up. Our financials support could be disowned by the councillors of this committee."

 _Thud_

A hardcover book lay on top of the dark oak slab, dusts bounced off the thick layer of it while the front was lifted up, turning the papers on random pages as the prince looks quietly through it. Then Joshua gazed at Jan in a flash of stillness.

"I just do what my parents want me to" He said in dismay of carelessness, pulling out a chair under the table. "I've been improvising my visual perspective on people lately; it is somewhat entertaining to see reactions once it comes to basing situations off of what I have read, even when I am wrong on specific circumstances."

Jan was slightly surprised at his change of attitude; he knew Prince Joshua is a "by the book" type of person; however this self-awareness was surely different to him. Spending time with a boy who has remained separated from his ill-fated parents for years made himself compared on in what way they still cooperate together as a team in their association, downright oblivion by the paces of the same set scenarios they've been through, one assumed of an idea could be possible to answer his query at Joshua's act of predicament.

"Prince Joshua…" Jan started, narrowing his eyes as if trying to convince the royal heir to listen to him, even though he noted the crown prince glance back at him with a curious look. "…Is it about Prince Roberto again?"

Joshua evidently flinched.

Jan received a downright low-muttered 'No' from him.

There's that straight face I'm expecting to appear once more. "It's been a week since you last mentioned of the supposed to be scary dream" Jan pointed out. Joshua found no humour at Jan's grammar and voice in general, disliking the perplexed stare his personal butler shooting through the façade he put on, a sigh escapes his mouth. "…I can deliberate, but I'll tell you the whole story soon enough."

Despite the quick change of topic, Jan pretended to forget the previous conversation for the sake of them. A lot of opportunity can fill the gaps and holes tearing the strains that form in assumption, surely there's still time to figure things up in a wave of hand shortly, and it includes the prince's secretive story line of his fantasy. How can a simple dream affect such a person in great fright?

* * *

Wilfred smiled as he stole a small sip of his drink. One of those days, he would be attending the court as if he was summoned by the fact his people, or rather the aristocrats and the nobles needed his attention at will. But now, he's more likely adjusting some expenses on the paperwork he was required to finish, relaxed and composed as he was used to such stressful work the time of day. A crown Prince of Philip does receive a large amount of expectation from everyone when it comes to heiring the next blue blood royalty into a king.

He frowned, it is common to be proud to achieve a big prize of achievement for everything he has done to their kingdom to reach that highest goal, yet the fact that his parents pushed him so hard to the point where he'll be frustrated enough to remember why he was the one to be heired in the first place. His older brothers, Stephen, ignore the responsibilities and choose another path to his own decisions on leaving everything to his younger brother.

Coward.

Wilfred heard a familiar pattern of knocking on the door. "Come in" he said.

His butler, Claude walked in with a letter in his hand. Wilfred raised an eyebrow as he set his beverage down. Claude immediately notice Wilfred's questioning look and explain briefly, "Your Highness, Lady Cecile likes to talk you in the garden soon as possible. This letter—"He held it up and gave it to Wilfred, "—is from her family"

"Why is she really here?" Wilfred asked,

Claude sighed, "She didn't say, all she did was asking quickly for your assistance on the doorstep while handing this letter to us."

The Phillip Royal Garden is a sanctuary to some people who adore the plants and colourful flowers decorating the entire ground, statues and sculptures raised on several places all over it while sprinklers are meekly on the grass to renew the finest of greens across the fields. Cecile, for most part is certainly beautified by the scene as she strolls aimlessly around the orchard, admiring them with a gentle smile on her face.

Then of course, didn't last any longer than it should be.

Yes she's here because of the reasons she wanted to live up to and overlook. Yes she is Wilfred's fiancée, but they are just friends, nothing more and nothing less. The problem is the garden scenery reminds her of Stephen, her real and former fiancé in truth.

The person she really loved at first.

"Cecile?" Wilfred comes closer to her in confusion at her arrival, he had a puzzled expression. "I thought you aren't visiting us until next Thursday"

"Sorry but I'm in a hurry, I have some matters to face later…" Cecile trailed off, "Yet I'm here to tell you something you need to know about the current business I'm going to achieve." As if I can, that is. her mind whispered back.

"Alright, I'll call Claude to—"

"No!" she exclaimed, catching herself outbursting due to an urge of desperation, much to her displeasure. "I… I think it's for the best to leave him quite for a while for now thus I need to say right this instant"

Wilfred was silent, uncertain to the situation he was faced to deliberate in. He only nodded for her to continue as the thought of swarming inquiries were changed into curiosity. Cecile took this a chance to explain everything as briefly as possible, not a single factor was left unexplained when she finished.


	3. Chapter 3: Common Reality

"A Destined Life of a Royalty"

By FriendlyKc_147

Chapter Three: Common Reality

The moon illuminate softly with its light over the palace, filtering through the castle and creating narrow rays and deep shadows that accentuated the building through its beautiful well-crafted architectural designs, making the place more attractive as the lights flickered open, obviously the whole thing will stand out of the Kingdom from its glorious beauty.

Truly magnificent it is.

The Nobel Michel castle opened Its front grand entrance doors, bright light poured out of it as the princes entered with their butlers close by, wearing formal attire with their body rigged in attention, preparing for the meeting that caught their attentions.

"Prince Roberto Button, could you please stop doing that?"

Out of boredom, the second oldest prince among them was idly playing with the sugar cubes, topping them on one another, creating a small cubicle tower of white sugary sweets. The others have receive drinks before the incoming report could arrive, sipping momentarily as they watch at Alberto's attempt on scolding Roberto who have been busy playing at his sugars, amusing them.

Except for Keith who is scowling at the two

Glenn took notice of it, "C'mon Mister Grumpy Pants, let him do his thing" he said, a smile tugged on his lips. Keith grumbled inwardly, muttering incoherent words under his breath while Glenn only grinned at him, annoying him further.

Keith decided to ask something obvious that everyone keep on wondering, "Can anyone guess why we're here?"

Despite the fact that he was rude towards his fun-loving and energetic friend, an unusual thought lingered in his mind since he first came in with his fellow princes, including how the butlers seem to act weirdly around them when they were all called to who know elsewhere before him and the others could enter the attended room they were assigned to gather in this evening. Although, Alberto was left behind to accompany Roberto right now, it is really out of ordinary having him here instead of being with his fellow companions. But everyone wouldn't want Roberto doing something foolish around here, do they?

"I think there's going to be another ball!" Roberto chirped.

"I would be delighted if that's the reason, but don't you think it's too...simple? We could have received invitation letters if that's the case" Edward thoughtfully said, earning some nods of agreement from the others.

"Yeah" Glenn said, "We were immediately informed by this"

"Wait, where's Joshua?"

"He is in the Library right now, he won't be long"

"Do you guys still remember... the legend?" Roberto suddenly asked, furrowing his eyebrows while he expectantly stared at them, stifling a giggle as he saw how they stiffened in their seats from his simple question.

"What legend?" Wilfred asked with calm expression on his face. Although, he already knew what the crowned prince of Altaria is talking about, he's just making sure what Roberto said was clear than ever.

"Oh you know...The Great B-"

The door swung open, stopping Roberto from finishing his sentence and to the princes' relief, Zain was there and walked in, holding an envelope his hands.

"Forgive me for this slight, Your Majesties. I have something of urgent importance to bring to your attention."

They traded worrisome looks before facing Zain again, normally they wouldn't tense up from his presence but Zain's expression says otherwise, and before any sudden movements could have done, Wilfred was the first one to break the moment of silence, the barest hint of sharpness in his voice the only indication of his true feelings from the situation, "What is it?"

Zain took some documental sheets of papers and handed it to them, as they amiably read out the written information within their grasp, Alberto and Zain exchanged glances with determined anticipation before looking back at the princes, preparing for any sudden impulsive from the unexpected news.

After several minutes pass, sentiments dances through and out of them as their face shown many emotions that includes anger, agitated impassiveness and disbelief.

"Are you calling us weaklings?" Keith exclaimed in annoyance, standing up from the chair that fell to the ground with a hard thump. The paper was slammed on the table, visibly showing the texts printed on it. The keywords were bolded and italicized, showing that it is firmly needs to be accomplished.

'…The guards will departure from Nobel Michel Kingdom to your residence for the next 24 hours. These assigned individuals will strictly follow the rules of carry out these orders to monitor and protect you in the progress for every waking hour. One guard each will be given to all of you from the most elite of selected ranks within the team of Lieutenant Gaia of the highest division in his Majesty's Royal Guards…'

'…This won't be subdued until the corresponsive problem is solved, be aware that someone will inform you with greater detail of what caused of this unfortunate procedure…'

"It's an order; we cannot fully abandon them as our master demanded it to be satisfied."

"…But why? We can subtly take care of ourselves, who needs more protectors to work as a defender in shielding someone to protect when you're literally surrounded by your own guardsmen in your whole life?" Glenn bluntly stated.

"He's right" said Wilfred, narrowing his eyes in expectation for more reports to relinquish from the steward. "Care to elaborate with us?"

"What would our parents think of this? Did they approve?"

Roberto seems to be in deep thought, debating whether the news was of value or just a simple nonsense descended upon him and his fellow princes.

"Your Majesties, Lord Nobel Michel himself will further discuss with the event later."

* * *

"What's the meaning of this?"

Joshua Lieben said in confusion and frustration, scanning the papers again with his purple eyes, the Crown Prince of Dres Van Kingdom was currently occupied by Jan who arrived earlier that have stopped Joshua from reading a certain story, telling Joshua everything he needed to know from him.

They were in a the library where every important history and dedication of the kingdoms and lands with the untold stories through millions of pages, book by book that are stacked on the shelves within the humongous room, which are always well-kept by a librarian who is now pushing a cart filled with ancient books, tidying them onto an empty shelves nearby the Prince and his butler.

"Your highness, Noble Michel requests for you and the others presence in the royal court room for a substantial announcement. He'll explain everything for that matter when we get there, and it requires full attention as he wishes."

"This is truly remarkable, considering how this turned out to be... "

Joshua tosses Jan a dubious look. He's known him since they were little, the two of them bonded in years when they are separated from their parents. And from the looks of it, Jan is completely out of his usual self for the past time before they arrived the palace. Unless...

He's hiding something from him.

"...New."

* * *

The trio are outside in the park, enjoying the peaceful evening and the cold gentle breeze that they momentarily felt, hearing the insects chirp every minute, they sit on the lone chairs that surrounds a table which is where they put their personal belongings at.

"You're not going?"

Laura said with an incredulous look, matching Jackie's as they stared shockingly at Mira with disappointment, she only fidgeted in her seat and cleared her throat, "I have errands to do tonight"

"You've got to be kidding me"

"But the ball is tonight! I'll be so lonely without you" Laura cried dramatically, "Hey!" Jackie protested, glaring daggers at her in irritation, which makes Laura smirk smugly back at her.

Mira sighed, "Sorry guys, I've been having a problems with rearranging my books at home"

"Darn, ah thought Laura was bad enough for me" Jackie stated, not missing a beat.

"Hey!"

"Well, we can go to that restaurant you've been talking about hours ago" Mira suggested, "After the day of the Ball, since you guys are dying to meet them -now don't give me that look- , we can eat for dinner at that time, it could be fun."

They look at each other and back at her, "Mira, why can't you really go with us? And seriously, I- we know there's another reason why you aren't going"

She sighed again as she slumped her shoulders in defeat. 'It's no use in hiding it anyway...'

"I can't see what's so special on visiting an important occasion that includes some nobles that are stuck up and thinks they're better than everyone with their head held up high like they are superior that others. Don't get me started with the Prin-

"H-hold on just a minute! You can't say things like that, look what you just did to Laura"

Jackie exclaimed, stopping Mira in mid-sentence. The both of them turn to Laura who has her jaw wide a gaped; looking like her eyes is going to pop out of her eye socket. Mira raised an eyebrow and waved her hand in front of her face.

No movement, no answer.

"I think I broke her"

"It'll last a few seconds, now can you care to tell me why that's your reason? Cuz it's the most stupid thing ah ever heard since Laura thought she's going die from not having any WiFi in the shop. And that notion you said earlier is necessarily true-" Mira grinned, "But also wrong"

Her grin faltered, "H-how?" Wham!

The both of them jumped, startled at the sudden noises. Laura slam her hand on the table, her eyes mischievously sparkled while she smirked in unfriendly way, making her friends sweat drop and feels intimidated by her.

"I'll tell you what's wrong. Mira, do you think that they're really that powerful?"

"Well... yes"

"And do you know why they always treat us commoners like they are better? Strongly greater than all of us?"

"Uh...no?"

"I don't like where this is going" Jackie muttered.

Laura glared at her, "Shut it"

"Let me tell you all I know about Royalties. We know that there in a high class of royalties, but one does not act like the other, it means they are different from each other. Some are generous, kind and humble, and the others are the exact opposite of it. You see, they can probably buy you with the money and wealth they have"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah but they have to be vigilant, because some of them controls big companies or organization that could put the whole kingdom at risk if they choose wrongly from their choice in making the people happy of whatever, prudery can take over in one's mind, taking too much power could be dangerous that'll cause mass destruction of chaos, and that's where the Kings and Queens or Prince and Princess comes in."

"Wait, aren't the nobles involved in politics?"

"Not all of them of course, it's the government that keeps them intact... maybe. I actually don't really recognize deep policy and such... I mean c'mon! Were teenagers, I'm just giving off opinions to you. In fact, their tasks are just more important than our likely jobs that have nothing to do with dealing actions for the sake of their kingdom. Jackie, you're awfully quite over there, is there something you want to discuss with us?"

Jackie kept staring at the side of the street, Mira look over where her eyes are gazing, she saw what she was looking at and blinked.

Nothing.

"What the...?"

"Ah ain't crazy but I just saw a man stood there a second ago, before yah could've see him, he was on the phone, talking to someone while glancin' right at us."

"Pffft, why wouldn't he? His probably a business man, looking for a client"

"But it's night time Laura"

"That's the problem; he's wearing a hoodie over his head... I couldn't see his face from here, but I know what he was holding with his other hand."

"... What is it?"

"A camera"

Days have passed since the last meeting occurred. This time, Zain is being busy lately, now visibly looked like he just groomed himself. He is wearing a plain and buttons less white dress shirt; a basic dark grey blazer; long grey formal pants, secured by a brown belt and black dress shoes.

Typical butler attire.

Basically, he's already prepared for the incoming large formal gathering for social dancing today.

Zain's eyes swept around, trying to find the Prince who is-

"You can't catch me!"

"Roberto!"

"Alberto!" Roberto mocked, laughing while being chased by an angry looking Alberto.

"You need to change your outfit for the ball, this is an outrage"

"But it's still early" the Prince whined.

"I'm going to-"

"Let you off the hook? Really? Yay!"

"Could you stop this nonsense for once? Someone might see you like this"

"But Zain is already watching us right now! Hi Zain!"

He waved at him.

Zain stopped walking as he only watch at the scene unfold before turning away, sighing and hearing Roberto's giggles echoed from the hallways that he had been through.

Never mind.

Wilfred, Glenn and Roberto stayed at the guest rooms they were assigned in. Prince Edward left with Louis and went outside the palace grounds to do something important, well, due to what he said.

Zain hope that nothing bad is going to happen this evening...

* * *

 **Author's Note**

If some of you don't understand why they're irritated by the mere fact of adding one individual guard for each of them, yet the guards they'll have needs to be with them all the time,

I'll try to elaborate. Imagine yourself as a carefree kind of person, wants to go adventuring with friends and have fun. But someday you were grounded by your own parents, locked in your room as they called it the prison for Misbehaving and being Stubborn, chained by frustration and annoyance while you saw outside your window that the other kids can play freely why you were inside by means of being protected.

This is just my opinion.


	4. Chapter 4: Paper Thin

"A Destined Life of a Royalty"

By FriendlyKc_147

Chapter Four: Paper Thin

Colourful and elegant dresses are anew and suits were tailored. Decorations are displayed and hung around the pillars while tables are filled with edibles and drinks that attract the hungry and thirsty guests around it. Musical instrument were played in the background, listeners relaxed as they hear the alluring and calm melody of it, and mostly voices of chattering can be heard in the ballroom, even outside where photographers and reporters waited for any popular nobles to attend the occasion.

Especially the Princes perhaps.

"How lovely this ball is! Have you seen the princes yet?"

"Hmmm~ ...the food looks deliciously divine"

"Let's have fun! C'mon let's go dance right now!"

Most gathered associates are often visiting for assembly as if it was a meeting place, either to the friends they'll ever come across or making amends towards those whose lives are more valuable than others.

"Hey... isn't that Prince Wilfred and Edward over there?"

The both of them are seconds away from the food table, Wilfred is showing his genuine smile while Edward politely greet the guests who approach them, some people are blabbering and gloating on about things that are not really important to them. Same as the others who were irritated by their non-stop talking, left or possibly ignore them for the rest of the evening and have fun.

They were used to it anyway, no one could argue with that notion, they were raised to live this kind of life. Cruel or not, destiny sort out this fate, essentially embrace what they grown into nor suffer the pathway they've chosen by.

"Prince Edward looks out of place tonight, what made him uncomfortable?" Claude asked, then he merely stole a glance of Wilfred who is having a conversation with the Crown Prince of Charles Kingdom, satisfied at seeing how the Prince interact formally with Edward, Claude look at the person he was talking to.

"I don't know, we simply went somewhere else earlier." Louis thoughtfully said, considering he just came back with his master that has visited a commoner's flower shop, he somehow felt strange. Nothing weird happened there, humble exchanges with the female florist and nothing more, didn't stumble to any certain events like almost getting Prince Edward to be splashed by Prince Keith's hast vehicle passing down the road, good thing he was there to save him from being dirty mudded.

Claude sighed, "Have you noticed something amiss? All of us are weirdly acting this way for no good reasons." He saw a glimpse of Prince Roberto weaving between people, making his way towards a girl who is avoiding him desperately. He raised a brow, "Speaking of which…"

Louis followed Claude's gaze and chuckled amusingly, "Oh, someone caught the Prince's attention to herself, nothing out of ordinary."

"Why do I feel sorry for her?"

"Maybe it's because Alberto's job is neither harder not better than ours, and now I'm wondering where Jan's location is. Prince Joshua must be enjoying his drinks at the food table."

Minutes later, Prince Glenn soon joined the other acquaintance princes.

* * *

Both high class women converse with each other in delight, enjoying the juicy gossips they've heard from people they met throughout the ballroom.

"…Samantha said 'It's impossible! We have run out of red silk and the stocks cannot be refilled until next week'," The story teller mimicked Samantha's voice in a high-pitched and annoying tone, making her companion laugh at her horrid impersonation, "I mean c'mon," She rolled her eyes distastefully. "Can't understand that I run to a store and purchase the most gorgeous dress I could find, and she could not comprehend the timing she needed to her job."

Her friend lifted a delicate eyebrow, "Relax Liz, you made it here and that's important," she shrugged, "Most of the guests have worn dresses countless times. Being rich must be so hard for you, considering your maids do the errands every day."

Liz didn't miss the sarcasm in her tone and sneered, "I was busy at the moment, the company my father owns doesn't run itself, unlike any others who can't afford what I have." She gestures to her in so-so motion. "And look at you! Graceful and pleased with yourself, I'm not used to the kind of life where poor people do things uncommonly Tina."

Tina grinned, "Just lucky, anyway have you heard the tale about the missing princess? How preposterous isn't it."

"Jean said it's stupid and abrupt, because the news suddenly appears out of nowhere without any evidence of its existence in the first place." Liz sharply replied.

"A disappointment, but I still believe since some remaining stories are interesting; here these top theories I am keen on. First, the girl runaway or gets kidnapped as a child, tragic. Then others says separated from birth of their royal parents, got manipulated and chosed to use her for evil to the Throne, the usual ideas for kingdom domination."

"Indeed, the more ridiculous ones I heard is about the secretive mythical objects that are acquired by the royalties on one by one of the nations in the kingdoms. It's insane, using them as peace offerings, who's idea is that?!"

The both of them didn't notice the two girls who have been eavesdropping on their conversation, wearing bewildered looks as their piercing gazes narrow on the figures they've been listening to for a while.

"They're talkin' about the story again..." Jackie informed her friend besides her, a glass of champagne in hand as she took a drink of it while conceiving regardless what she witnessed before her. They already know that it is quite rude to listen secretly to what other people are saying, but when it involves something they barely know about, this is nothing to them compare to ignoring the situation at hand.

Years ago, Laura and Jackie were both partners that include their past jobs until now. They dealt with dubious and difficult criticism from the people who have read their reviews and discoveries throughout the places they've travelled, living under the peoples harden misjudgements with fake assumptions. They ended with a snap, calling out to the whole ordeal community that some of them admirable objects were self-made and proclaiming the searches others did are found in someone's work or taken from old rare books, without references counted in. (Laura mostly said them; Jackie helped to justify her words.)

"I know, but I think it's the other kind of version of the story" Laura said, "Being a retired archaeologist will be the death of me, knowing what those items capable of when its handed to the wrong people" She then scoffed. "Mythical artefact? Please, Mira's pendant was only the beginning of it. Those secret 'artefacts' they called aren't joked about last centuries ago; death by penalty will serve them right!"

Now it's much of a hobby to guess and know what they'll ever encounter such matters, moreover than enjoying the presence of nature, explaining the job they had at this present. But what their friend wears says so otherwise. Pouring out their passion within them, they couldn't handle something Mira does not understand with an antique in her own hands.

"Remember Prince Wilfred's great grandmother's writings on the constitutional books that were written by Reane Y. Morsque," Laura began, "Her old declaration against the philosophy of The Larus who've believed that within the Philip Kingdom shall let most needed values to be disband, allegedly saying that the principles the blue blood upbringing Spencer family placed upon the acquired royal heirs are basically senseless and ill-advised, assuming also the consequences of getting down their nation with disturbing theories about having results on downfalls. She announced a certain decree, a long-lasting one that helps them to stay amity to all, not wanting a civil war provoking between as war will happen when both sides are meaningfully destroyed."

Jackie nodded solemnly, "How can ah forget? Some of Reane wrote are truthfully told. The queen's famous quote was, ''. Never mind the Larus' wrong doin', they give somethin' to her to end the discord they reined."

"So you're saying that all I have said is useless then?"

"Ah never did. Don't change the topic"

Laura cleared her throat, "Yeah, yeah, the Queen received a valuable gift for sure… a legitimate ring and it was the diamond crusted one, centred with a shiny rare gemstone too." Jackie whistled, Laura rolled her eyes and let her voice became quiet as the wind, whispering ominously to avoid being overheard. And that's not the end of it, there was a contract. If both of them items are lost and handed or being carried to the people who aren't born in Philip Kingdom by blood… horrible things is going plunge us, even if the princes are friends 'til their last dying breath, they'll be torn apart forcefully."

"I'm afraid to know where it is now."

And then Laura spotted Louis' familiar figure immediately, leaving the upbeat serious feeling away. "Wait a minute, is he the one who visited the shop earlier with Prince Edward? Can we meet him? Please!"

Jackie has to stop the urge to face palm and replied consistently. "Ah think so, and dang, we should've taken the night shift since Leyla keep squealin' at the other side of the phone, gushin' too much 'bout him. And no Laura we're not going to shake hands with a celebrity, Prince Edward has other things better to do"

Laura feigned a gasp in a sarcastic way, "Oh no! I'm doomed by your lack of fascination on our basic knowledge of the Princes! What I'm going to do now? Make a run for it and tackle one of the guys with fond excitement?"

Jackie rolled her eyes, "Ah hate that attitude of yours, and you'll only embarrass yourself. C'mon, ya wouldn't do it."

Laura smirked, "…Who said I'm exaggerating?"

* * *

Mira is not having a blast.

She never liked to socialize with other people she doesn't understand nor know of. Yet Laura and Jackie was an exception, they were both interesting and easy to read. Both of them are complete opposite of one another, Laura's personality tends to be sarcastic and anonymously random. But Jackie seems calm and had a lot of experiences, one reason on why they were still together as friends and not even bothered by their attitude. Sure arguments were thrown here and there but in the end, friendship won't be dent from smallest of things. Mira was shy and awkward at first when they met, she tried to have friends before and now, she's more comfortable with only two for that matter. Yet when in a social gathering where people criticize into another whole new level? It's a big no for her.

It's Laura's fault on why she's in The Ball with a froufrou gown and stylish hair with minimum make-up on her face, it took someone on bribing her to get herself in the occasion using books she never read about Laura and Jackie's past jobs is not fair and absolutely worth it. Add the free food Laura will buy for her to that list too. And now she's lost, trying to find them in the sea of people within the palace.

"Hey watch it!" An aristocrat yelled as she stumbles into the lady accidentally since she was pondering so hard. Mira blushed and squeaked out an apology while quickly left the person to hide herself to the crowd of rich people. Mira sighed. What's the point in coming when I can't simply enjoy it? Truly she wasn't cut out for this kind of life; she's better off at the bottom of their society. The peasant's position, or commoner like so. Wait; has it been one thirty minutes already? Wow, must be my new record to think on bailing this place out early. Where are they anyway?

"Excuse me, are you alright?"

"Yup, peachy." She replied casually, ignoring the stranger.

"Prince Edward? Why are you talking to a commoner?" Someone said in repulsion nearby. Mira's mind went to a serious degree to act stupid and felt on saying something in confusion as she recognizes the familiar voice just now. "Wha?"

"Oh Ed, you broke her brain on your first try." Another familiar voice said with mirth. "You have not yet to use your charms on her, or is it the fact I'm here as well?"

"Hush Glenn." 'Ed' said, "can't you see that I'm aiding this fine lady? Something put her in a magic spell to be dazed in meek amount of time"

He said I'm fine. The Prince Edward said I'm fine. But surely I'm hell'a not! Mira scream inside. I should've come if I only embarrass myself to the lot of them. But outside, she's still processing. "Wha?" I blame mostly Laura for this and myself. Not Jackie though, she's nice… Oh look, Prince Wilfred is here too.

Wilfred tilted his head, "She looked painfully shock."

"Is it our fault she's like that?"

"I don't agree with you."

"I-I'm sorry!" Mira exclaim apologising, bowing modestly as the colour red finally crept toward her face. "I didn't notice your presences, please forgive me."

"No worries miss…" Edward trailed off. Mira took a second to realize that she should say her name or whether not to. "My names Yvette, Mira Yvette your highnesses"

Edward smiled, "What a lovely name." Glenn unexpectedly fake-coughed, Wilfred threw a look at his direction as Glenn responded him with a beam. "Aren't you supposed to introduce us Edward?"

Mira smiled slyly, "I think there's no need for such introductions Prince Glenn, a horrid person will be insane enough to not know your royal graces," She said. "And you as well Prince Wilfred." Mira bowed once again, hiding her widened grin behind her hair as she saw their faces. Yet Mira frowned, grasping her unexpected action. Weird… I felt like I've done this before, and more comfortable on doing also. My friend's confidence must have grown on me; I got to tell her that.

"You dozed off again, Miss Yvette." Wilfred noted duly. "Are we boring you Mira?"

"Of course not!" She grimaced, "I get easily distracted by silly things I should've think of, pardon me."

Wilfred nodded, but didn't say a word as usual.

"You remind me of someone," Glenn said, "Somebody I used to know… I think."

Edward look at him with acknowledgment, "Does her beauty has it's comparison to the ones you recognized from the past?"

Sorry Prince Edward, but my beauty is far worse than you I am, Mira thought bitterly. Ugh, I need to take lessons on poise and self-assurance. I'll lose my dignity if I continue.

Glenn shook his head. Mira release a breath she didn't know she was holding. She gaze over behind them and saw Laura walking away somewhere of to, Mira grinned. "Thank you for having this company with me, I'll just go now."

Wilfred smiled, "See a friend?"

"Yes." Mira replied, "Then I must be off, goodbye"

She left.

"Wait, is that Roberto? Why is he moving so fast? And Mira…"

"She looked distracted for a third time,"

Edward gasped softly as he saw the situation unfold. Glenn smirked. Wilfred cocked his eyebrows in surprise before sighing tiredly. "He caught her." Wilfred informed the other two, he quickly catches the sight of the music performers being spoken by an important-looking person, whispering something as they nodded, agreeing with him.

A butler approaches them.

"Your highness's," Yu curtly greeted. "The dance is about to commence, whichever women will you pick?"

Edward and Glenn shared a knowing look. Wilfred chuckled.

What an evening to remember.

* * *

Roberto is not having fun. Nope. The food is good, people are great. Butlers like Alberto are avoided and the music is marvellous. But it's all boring. He lived in a life of royalty with luxuriousness; filled with everything he can get without a problem to lift a single finger, just sign, pay and please. And Roberto needs entertainment. Fun. Wait no. He wants the fun. And he wants it now.

"You're bored again." Keith said, smirking a bit.

Roberto grinned, "Always am Keithster, and your boastful highness must be looking for a performance" He added, "Does my proud friend need any amusement from me?"

"Cheeky as always," Keith muttered off-handily and frowned, "And don't use that name in public. Why not go bother someone else 'Robby'" he mocked back. Roberto laughed, "I think I'll stay here, we need a volunteer to inflate your ego once more. And that will be yours truly."

"Don't encourage him Roberto, there's enough hot-air in his big head to fill" Joshua said, smiling awkwardly as he approaches them, Jan following behind with calm walking pace.

Keith scowled. "Forget about it."

"He wouldn't live it down for the sake of us" Roberto whispered to Joshua jokingly.

"I'll bet you won't either when Alberto sees you doing something you'll regret."

"Hey! I don't regret what I always do."

"Causing havoc and destruction, we know"

As Roberto going to retort, he saw something definitely attention-grabbing.

"Roberto?"

"…What is she doing?" Mira wondered, perturbed by one of Laura's latest shenanigan, seeing the way she searched, plastered with her wicked smile and hands rubbing against each other. (Mira almost believed Laura had her back bent like a stereotypical villain while cackling evilly all the way)

Mira rolled her eyes; all she needed is an evil laugh. She decided to stay quiet and follow her motive; Mira raised an eyebrow as she saw where Laura is going.

The princes of Altaria, Liberty and Dres Van Kingdom? What could she possibly do with – _Oh, oh no. I need to – What the heck is that little boy- ?!_

* * *

Target in sight, Laura giggled, seeing the princes talking. She saw an opportunity when no others are around to foil her plans as she about to approach them with ease. Which one will ever choose? Keith? Nah he'll exterminate me with his infamous temper. Roberto? Yeah he doesn't mind what I'll do to him, but he's predictable. She snickered, Prince Joshua? That'll be an experiment I want to see.

She found a perfect spot.

One…

A commotion began from the crowd, 'excuse me' and 'pardon's' were said a dozen times as the girl tried to wiz pass throughout the people quickly. Laura shrugged off the noises.

Two…

Someone was calling her name... and it was ignored.

Three – "Oof!"

"Oh no ya don't!"

An arm snaked around her waist as she tried to get away. She pouted and crosses her arms fumingly. "LLet me go!" Laura yelled. Jackie grunted, "Stay still idiot. We're not goin' t' disturb them a bunch! We are supposed to look for Mira."

"I think she ditched us." Laura put her backhand on her forehead and let herself fall into Laura's embracing arms, in a position where of theatrical and childish, as if she was fainting.

"Over-dramatic much."

"You suck the fun out of everything I do."

Then suddenly, the lights were dimmed. Jackie, startled of the sudden darkness, let go of Laura's figure as she yapped on the floor.

A spotlight appeared, moving in circling motion, following something or someone. The music is louder, more instrumental than before. Some emotions lingering in the air while people seems to widened their stance on a certain area, backing up as if they were avoiding somebody to be stricken by small amount of space that was given before. They caught a preview of a couple dancing. One of them is a very-well known prince and the other…

"…Whoa."

She is in so much trouble.

* * *

Mira grinned uneasily, "Uh …How long you were watching…?"

"Long enough" Jackie stated flatly.

Laura just stared in awe. "…You're late; we've been waiting for you at least an hour! Besides, shut up. I don't care 'cuz it's worth it. What is it like, dancing with a handsome pretty prince? Amazing? Oh heavens, you're so lucky! Prince chasing after you like as if it's a princess story, (but got mix from most parts anyway) and it's more meaningful to the plot and the writer is-"A hand covered her blabbering mouth.

Mira groaned, "Oh no, most of the people here are blocks away or either my neighbours at home. I don't want any ruckus and gossips that includes me in it. And the Public Press! The media is going to be nuts about it too..."

"Bad timing huh?" Jackie smirked; Laura muffled her words in glee yet she was ignored.

"What's the first thing you guys saw that'll make me want to dig my own grave?"

"Mira, it's just ah dang dance. It can be memorable if ya want to and't only looks like that you've exchanged words with him, that's all. Ya guys are friends now?" Jackie said, and then she yelped, removing her palm from Laura's lips and wiped it on her dress. "Did'ya just licked mah hand?!"

Laura smacked her lips together, "It taste like chocolate, since when you like eating them? I though you hated sweets!"

"I ought 'ta-"

"Guys please, I want to go home, and I'm sick of wearing this dress already."

"Fine by me, wanna make fun of some of the spoiled rich bastards on the way out?"

"…familiar," Yu said, gazing out of the tinted window, lost in thoughts.

"Yu?" Glenn raise a brow to his butler's inaudible muttering.

Yu looked at the prince with confusion, and then frustration. "I feel like I know her…" he sighed and added, "The girl one of you princes danced with." Yu clarified.

"We actually met her before it happens," Glenn started understandingly, "Her name is Mira Yvette, she occurs to be displeased by our likely lives of being royals and mostly wanted to leave the Ball without hesitation. Kind of interesting since most of the people is dying to attend such an eventful night."

"It may be expected for someone like her to leave; she had a choice to make. And from the looks of it, her too other companions seem too eager to let her stay unwillingly."

"If you're right, they must care for her too much…"

"Why you guys so into this Mira girl," A little boy moaned between Glenn and Yu, not enjoying that both adults talk while he's in the middle without even joining the conversation, yawning. "Are the both of you…?"

Glenn rolled his eyes, knowing what he meant at the still ingoing question. "No, no, don't you think of that"

Alan Casiraghi is Glenn's younger brother, only six years of age. Pouting adorably with his face crunched, he sulked in his seat with arms crossed ruefully. "But it's the topic! Is she a princess?! I wanna meet her please." Alan grinned toothily, "You also woke me, you guys can't just back down on this one"

"She's nothing important."

"I run into her by accident, and she's funny."

"You're the one whom resulted for her and Roberto to topple over each other," Yu said, surprised.

"I am so proud." Glenn declared, ruffling Alan's hair as he giggled. "So that's why it happened. Edward, Wilfred and I also watched the whole thing unfold."

"Can we see her again?"

"Impossible. She's unreachable if we'd know her address or social security number."

"…Actually, there's an alternate way to find her."

"Ooh, adventure!"

"Really," Glenn asked disbelievingly, "Are you serious? I was kidding on the not knowing her address and other nonsense part."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

A normal night for them to enjoy… But in the next chapters, lots of things are going to happen…

Yeah I won't reveal much of the event on the last parts of the chapter, I apologize for that. It'll be shown in the next chapters as flashbacks, dreams, or will be inserted here if I can write it 'cuz you know, I'm not really good at describing how 'magical' a dance can be unlike in the Cinderella movie from real life. Furthermore, the will be talked about and I'll slip who she's with that night. Dropping hints of the event taken today is totally on their agenda for remembering something unforgettable.

And notice the way I wrote it, completely coward to type what you readers should've read but it was taken out to make you guys want to scratch your head and say 'why?' and etc. confusing isn't it? The missing scenes I didn't put will be obliged to remember for the next ones.

Notice why the princes are OCC with their easy-going attitude, alas, I did say they enjoy so yeah, Glenn and Keith in some kind of a good mood…hilarious, but no worries, they'll go back to their usual selves when they meet Mira again in the right way…


End file.
